


Say Yes and Mean It

by Miss_Macabre_Grey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 7/4, KiKasa Day, M/M, The best way to celebrate freedom is with my OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/pseuds/Miss_Macabre_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu had no right, absolutely no right, to fault Kise for not realizing when exactly they started dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes and Mean It

They started their relationship rocky. Kise can admit he acted like a brat and treated his team like mandatory extras instead of as companions and friends. Kise wanted Kuroko on the team, and everyone else just existed as nuances if not Kuroko. Kasamatsu did not allow that attitude from day one. With the message getting beaten into his head daily, Kise learned to respect his team, his captain especially.

Within two months Kise felt himself inseparable from his team. They became extensions of himself instead of extras. Kise would not trade a single one, ever.

Even still, Kise kept a clear bias for his captain. Kasamatsu took the time, albeit aggressively, to help Kise and make him someone better. Kasamatsu remained strong for everyone, and Kise vowed to never let his strong captain feel weak again. Kasamatsu's importance to Kise increased every day.

Kasamatsu and Kise spent more time together than necessary. They continued practice with little one-on-one matches without anyone around, and left the showers together regardless if one finished cleaning faster than the other just to walk home together, despite having different paths. Instead of heading home right away, they ended their later practices at a good dinner time for them to eat together. On days off, Kasamatsu invited Kise to watch movies either at a theater or at his house.

Kise noticed bags under Kasamatsu's got thicker as winter approached. Training, school, and university preparation weighed on Kasamatsu visibly, but not enough that anyone commented or noticed. That passiveness angered Kise the most. Kise loathed that he had every chance to stop Kasamatsu from overworking himself, but Kasamatsu never got bad "enough." The captain still practiced with solid preformance, kept his grades, and made time to enjoy little things with Kise. The guilt weighed in on Kise's heart. If Kasamatsu took the time he spent with Kise and put it with sleep, then maybe those blue eyes would spark back to life and 

Kise could not end it, though. Not for a moment. Of course Kise wanted to be selfless and let his senpai use his time for himself. Kise could have been responsible to text Kasamatsu a quick, "Cant do Sunday. U should sleep in," but then Kasamatsu would text him saying he already bought the movie tickets in advance for them to go. Kise did want but could not tell Kasamatsu to drop a stupid first year like him and focus on resting and relaxing. Kise wanted to go to the damn movies with the person he admired most. Kise wanted Kasamatsu more, not less, and that frustrated him more.  
\---  
Kasamatsu arrived at Kise's house at 11:30 on Sunday. Though the movie tickets were set for night instead of the matinée, Kasamatsu came early because he wanted to get lunch with Kise and hang out. A small protest died in Kise's throat when Kasamatsu said he had already finished his homework assignments. Despite knowing -- or rather because Kise knew Kasamatsu got his homework done early at the cost of a few hours extra sleeping, Kise agreed for an afternoon hang-out.

Sitting on the sofa, Kasamatsu waited for Kise to finish getting ready by flipping through an old sports magazine lying on the coffee table. Kasamatsu thought Kise was an idiot, and a beautiful one at that. The moment Kise opened the door, Kasamatsu needed to hold himself together and not shout out how beautiful Kise looked, to shout every obscure and odd little compliment about the blond he had.

Even still, Kasamatsu made no fuss when Kise said he had to fix his outfit. Kasamatsu shrugged and hoped it would be quick, but he knew Kise far too well at that point. Kise could have worn rags and Kasamatsu -- and everyone else -- would agree Kise looked good. Kasamatsu just assumed Kise would need another 20 minutes at the least to finish regardless.

"Hey, I'm ready. How d'I look?" Kise batted his eyelashes and flashed his annoying cheeky grin. He had asked Kasamatsu two times already within ten minutes, and Kasamatsu's answers only varied slightly each time.

Kasamatsu turned away and shrugged. "Not sweaty." Kasamatsu knew his answer was not a lie, but any two little words could never properly describe Kise Ryota properly if not "Stunning" and "Amazing." Kasamatsu glanced at Kise's dejected face, but he kept his reply the same.

"Perfect," Kasamatsu murmured under his breath after a few seconds of Kise looking down at himself with a pout.

"Huh?" Kise asked, back from his dejected mode and looking more like himself.

"Perfect timing to go. Places will be crowded, probably, but it's good timing to go if you pull yourself away from the damn mirror already."

"Yeah, you're right. We're trying a new bistro today? One I've never heard of."

"Ah, yeah. It's new near my place. I'll guide you there."

Kise would let Kasamatsu guide him anywhere. They forged a strong trust, but Kasamatsu never seemed to rely on Kise's directional sense. Kasamatsu slipped his hand with Kise as though he expected Kise to get lost and linked them together in the crowd. Well, Kise had walked off once in a large store, but that was once. Kise just sighed and let Kasamatsu's hands interlock with his, not objecting to the warmth in the oncoming seasonal chill.

They chatted on their way to the cafe, and Kise noted their conversation being less and less centered around basketball. Kasamatsu still talked game plays and teams and recent events, but he pushed the conversation past that. Kise realized new things about Kasamatsu and vice versa as they settled into a real friendship not dependent on a sole mutual interest.

Kise led the discussion on their walk. Kasamatsu seemed more flustered than usual, and a cute girl accidentally bumped into him while he still linked his hand to Kise's. Kasamatsu's face lit red, and Kise had to apologize for him lest he bite his tongue to find a proper response.

Kise laughed it off, but Kasamatsu looked bothered the walk through last block to the bistro.

Kise had to compliment Kasamatsu's tastes. Cute pastel flowers and tables decorated the outside, and the smell of rich coffee and cocoa wafted through the window. The sight belonged in a rural fairytale instead of urban Japan. Kise felt at ease and smiled at his friend.

"Mm, it seems so nice. I can't wait." Kise unlinked their hands and rushed ahead. Kasamatsu wanted to yell at the blond for ditching, but Kise opened the door to the restaurant for Kasamatsu to walk in first.

"Thanks," Kasamatsu murmured before a worker approached them.

"I can lead you to a table. Would you like a window in the back?" She carried an aura of politeness that the job demanded, and held the feeling of relaxing professionalism. Her smile could charm a bear, but it was still something professional and without expectancy to be returned. While not feeling comfortable speaking to her, Kasamatsu remained composed and stood near the hostess without fidgeting.

"That would be lovely, yes," Kise answered on their behalf.

"Right this way then," she said as she turned on her heels. The waitress' hair bounced as she walked, and, objectively, Kasamatsu considered very lovely. "My name is Yuki, and I'll be happy to serve you."

Yuki sat them down and set them with two placards with the menu. Drinks listed were at the top, and everything sounded appealing to Kise while Kasamatsu knew what he wanted right away.

"A minute?" Kasamatsu requested with his cheeks tinted pink and his gaze burning a hole on the menu.

"Sure thing. I'll be back when you're ready," Yuki nodded at the two before disappearing to attend to her other tables.

"Whoo, she's so cute. I saw her smile at you, and you even kept cool. At this rate, it'll be Yukio and Yuki Kasamatsu," came Kise's teasing voice the moment their waitress went out of earshot.

If Kasamatsu had a drink he would have choked on it. "The hell? Wh-why would you joke like that? That's disgusting." Kasamatsu clenched his jaw and fist, but his eyes betrayed his anger with a truly hurt expression.

"Huh? Senpai, that's a bit extreme to say it's disgusting. I'm just teasing." Kise pouted and furrowed his eyebrows. "You act like it's such a sin that I say anything. It's true. She's a real and pretty girl, and you handled yourself without nearly fainting. It's really nice to see you handling things like this better, Senpai."

Kise would not apologize, not in words over something trivial, and Kasamatsu cooled down to realize Kise had nothing to apologize for, not really. "Your idiocy is rubbing off on me. She's . . . she's not my type. I guess I should have known it was a joke since that much is obvious about my type. Besides," Kasamatsu licked his lips, wishing he had something to ease his dry throat. "I was only able to keep cool because I felt comfortable with you with me."

Kise's eyes shone. "Oh, Senpai, that's so sweet. Then it must be my masterful ways with ladies rubbing off on you. You're in good hands. I'll definitely protect you from any wayward female."

"I guess." Kasamatsu prickled with annoyance, but Kise reached for his hands and gave his fingers a light squeeze with such genuine care that Kasamatsu could believe the words. "I mean, you have good hands -- you're not masterful with ladies," Kasamatsu blushed as he spoke, and he kept holding Kise's hands.

Kise laughed. "Oh, wow, I'll take what I can get when it comes from senpai."

Yuki returned to their table and kept her eyes between Kise and Kasamatsu. "Ready to order?"

Kasamatsu really had not glanced at the menu, and just ordered what he had his last visit time from memory, and Kise seemed to order the first item on the menu. Yuki asked if they were okay with the order, and Kasamatsu had to repeat he was fine without making eye-contact.

Kasamatsu could almost touch Kise's worry from across the table.

"Should I ask for a new server? If you tell me, I can talk for you."

"No, it's fine. We ordered, so we won't have much to say to her." Kasamatsu craned his neck and rubbed it, hoping to relieve some of his stress.

Kise smiled at Kasamatsu. "I'll make sure to handle her quickly when she comes back. I won't even flirt with her for more than a few seconds. Aah!"

Kise would have yelled much louder if they were not in such a peaceful public place. The blond wondered if tears would begin to fall. The pain coursing through his leg could not have been deserved. "S-senpai . . . ouchie!"

"You shouldn't be flirting at all! Kise, you-you-" Kasamatsu's words died, and his face turned red. "You really think you can just joke about flirting with her? I thought it'd be obvious just joking about that would upset me. Are you trying to make a fool out of me?"

"I-I wasn't . . . really joking. You said she isn't your type, after all. If making her stay around here longer than necessary bothers you so much, of course I won't do anything. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have done anything besides as for a refill or two anyway," Kise explained with a sincerity that only made Kasamatsu more upset.

"It's not about - you just don't get it, do you?" Kasamatsu asked, his voice more broken than Kise had heard before outside their losses.

"Get . . . what? Senpai, I understand you can't be around girls and women. I won't ever try to force them in your company. I'm sorry for upsetting you. You're my senpai and best friend. I really get you, or I can if you tell me what's up with you."

Kasamatsu laid his hand on the table with a bit more force than needed. "Grab my hand." Kasamatsu left no room for rejection.

Kise furrowed his eyebrows and reached for Kasamatsu's hand, crossing their palms so he could wrap his fingers around Kasamatsu's.

"Like this?" Kise looked at their hands without meeting Kasamatu's gaze. His shoulders hunched and made Kise look smaller than reality, "I don't get it."

"You're not doing it right."

Though Kasamatsu's visible anger left, Kise could see the increasing discomfort on Kasamatsu's face. Kise intended to pull away, yet Kasamatsu repositioned their hands so their fingers interlaced. Their arm position changed so their wrists lay flat on the table while their hands remained together. 

"You keep good care of your nail beds."

"Here's your order. It's hot, so be careful," Yuki cautioned as she set a freshly brewed expresso near Kasamatsu and a cappuccino down for Kise. "Food will me out in a few minutes more."

Kasamatsu noticed when Kise slid their hands apart while Yuki put down his drink. Kasamatsu kicked Kise under the table when their waitress left.

"Yeow! What was that for?!"

"For the stupid nail bed comment."

"I didn't know what else to say! That your hands are warm? That I'm happy that the callouses from basketball haven't faded away from them even though you can't play at practice anymore? That I'm happy they fit mine so well? There's a lot to say, Senpai, but you're not helping me figure things out!"

A pause lingered between them. Kasamatsu licked his dry lips and Kise reached for his cappuccino. "I wanted to know if you liked them, holding them. I need to know if you like being with me."

"I love being with you, senpai. I miss you at practice, and lunch is too brief. These are the few times I get to hang out with you."

Managing composure proved much harder by the minute. "But do you like being _with_ me, Kise."

"I love being with you, senpai. I'll say that a million times, but are you . . . really wanting to be _with_ an idiot like me?" Kise bit his bottom lip and looked at Kasamatsu with wide eyed, but he was _looking_ at Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu kicked Kise's other leg. "I thought I _was_ with an idiot like you! This isn't just 'hanging out' to me. This is me going on dates with the person I love because I want to prove this will work even if it seems like it won't work from graduating!"

Another table of customers stared at Kasamatsu and Kise then looked away. Kasamatsu get his voice as stable as he could, making as little a seen as he could. Regardless of his feeble attempts of keeping cool, Kasamatsu's shaking demeanor bridged between ironic laughing, seething, and sobbing. 

"I, senpai, I didn't . . . "

"Don't. It's fine. We're just hanging out. Don't worry. I think our food is here, so let's just . . . hang out normally."

Yuki sensed the tension, and was quick to deliver the order and leave the two alone. Kise gave a half-smile at the food; it smelled delicious and looked perfect. Kise noticed the small flower on their table between them. Kise noticed the lights that gave the restaurant such a soft glow came from small flower- and heart-shaped lanterns strong around. Kise noticed who the other customers really were, duos of people who seemed to be looking at each other like lovers.

The restaurant screamed blooming romance and small date-talk. Kise bet Kasamatsu chose it knowing that. Looking back on their prior outings, Kise could not pinpoint when the atmosphere shifted. They started by playing basketball in the court at the parks, then just spending them at the park with picnics and goofing around, then lunches at restaurants and movies and . . . Which outing did Kasamatsu count as their first date? Where had Kise missed the signs?

"It's getting cold. Stop sitting there with your mouth dangling open."

Though Kasamatsu referred to the food, the idea of the room being cold could make them laugh since the room felt hot enough to swallow them into a furnace.

"When was our first date?"

"Shut up. We haven't had one. You made that clear enough, Kise. I'm not . . . I should have known it wasn't the same."

"Kasamatsu, stop being like this! You're mad, so tell what's up? Hell, hit me if you need to. I just want to know when we started dating!"

"Why are you wording it like that? I'm mad at me because for once I'm the dumb one of us. I misread every sign and actually thought we were dating. Now I'm just going to get mad at you if you don't shut up and stop talking about it like it happened!" 

Kise never wanted to see Kasamatsu cry again, but tears brimmed Kasamatsu's eyes. Kise leaned over and reached his hand out to Kasamatsu's and swiped it under the bottom eyelashes.

Kasamatsu bristled. "Stop. Kise, I-I I'll do more than hit you!"

"Dammit, just tell me when our first date was? You know I'm stupid and missed the signs, so tell me what happened so you don't miss _my_ signs!"

The tears dried enough for Kise to trust Kasamatsu not to let any spill and move his hand. Instead, Kise put his hand back on Kasamatsu's. "I've wanted to date you, and I do now, too. Just tell me what I missed."

Kasamatsu kicked Kise under the table, much less harsh than any of his other hits in his life, almost just to move his frozen body and establish familiarity. "Two months."

Kise's eyes almost bulged out. "Two?! After Winter Cup?"

"I asked . . . Shit, I can't remember the exact wording. It was, was 'This Sunday . . . will you go out to the movies with me?' or something. You said yes and I wanted to kiss you right then."

"I thought that was just-just, you know." Kise shrugged. 

"You think holding your hand was 'you know'?" Kasamatsu retorted while mimicking the shrug.

"I thought you were just being my great senpai and making sure I don't get lost!"

"With our fingers intertwined?!"

"I thought you were just a really _thorough_ senpai." Kise leaned away and scratched his cheek.

"I really should have just kissed you right away. We're both idiots."

"Now, now, you probably just get it from being around me so much."

Kise and Kasamatsu shared a long sigh of relief.

"I'd have loved it if you had kissed me then, too. You know, we can have the kiss now, if you wouldn't mind having me for a boyfriend?"

The pink dusted over Kasamatsu's cheeks. "Shut up! I had to wait two months, so so do you. You'll be lucky if I don't kiss you with a fist."

"Aw, but senpai! I really wanna kiss you!" Kise pouted his lips and batted his eyelashes, as though he expected it to work.

"Shut it. It's your fault for not getting it when it started. Besides," Kasamatsu added with a smirk that sent shivers down your spine, "if you can wait two months, I'll have graduated, and it would mean we can make this work and last even when I'm gone."

"Yeah, okay," Kise breathed out with a gentle tone showing Kasamatsu he did understand. "We won't even be able to count the months we've been together. That's how long we'll last. So, yeah, I'll wait two years, senpai."

Kise paused for a moment. "You know, it's dumb of you to think I'd catch on so fast. If I knew, I'd have wanted to stop calling you senpai and call you your name within the day."

Kasamatsu scrunched his eyebrows. He could admit he thought it was odd, annoying even, his boyfriend would call him senpai, but he scraped it up to them going out while still in school. "Until I graduate . . ." Kasamatsu trailed off, trying to find the right words. "It can't be my first name yet. You can call me Kasamatsu."

"Kasamacchi would be bet-"

"No! Kasamatsu. You know I hate those damn nicknames," Kasamatsu barked while meeting Kise's eyes and crossing his arms.

"Kasamatsu is so long, you know. It's not fair." Kise tried to bury his misery by taking a bite of his food, but he took too big a piece and almost coughed it all up.

"Kise, please chew. I don't want my boyfriend dying on our first date."

"Pfft. Easy for you to say. You don't also have to swallow a million syllables to just say your boyfriend's name."

Their lunch became cold from the time taken with their bickering. Kise was the one who remembered their movie, wanting their first date to be filled with activities. Kise settled to calling out Kasamacchi name the entire run to the theater, so Kasamatsu ran after and Kise ran faster.

After running the entire way to movie theater only to miss the first few minutes. Neither really minded. By the end of the night, Kasamatsu stopped trying to stop Kise from saying "Kasamacchi," and Kise promised to wait two months before kissing Kasamatsu.

Nothing changed, not really. Kasamatsu and Kise felt the frustration bubbling in his chest when he thought of how stupid they had been, but they barely changed. They kept the handholding and the Sunday dates and hanging out when they both could. Being officially called a boyfriend proved the main benefit, and one Kasamatsu appreciated more than he would say aloud.

In the end, Kasamatsu had no right, absolutely no right, to get mad at Kise for not realizing when they were dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KiKasa Day to you! May the hamburgers taste like freedom, and have the Bald Eagles fly over and bless your home. Today is a day of celebrating indeed.  
> Review and what other, and enjoy your day!


End file.
